In a scenario a mobile terminal has a plurality of baseband circuits that each are associated to a respective subscriber identity module. Further, the mobile terminal may have a lower number of antennas for signal transmission than the number of provided baseband circuits. In case of more communication channels than the number of antennas for transmission communication data inside of the mobile terminal may collide. Efficient approaches to address the issue of colliding data are desirable.